<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Meaning Chapter 1 by Vindicelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643076">Lost Meaning Chapter 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindicelle/pseuds/Vindicelle'>Vindicelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindicelle/pseuds/Vindicelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medaldraydra is lost in thought the night before her ranger training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Meaning Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medaldraydra couldn’t sleep, which was common for the young blood elf.  Thoughts kept on twisting in her head, all she could think of was what might happen that morning.  Was she really going to go through with this?  She had never been one for combat but if it meant having the abilities to protect her daughter she would do anything.  She had decided she was going to start training to become a ranger and it was set to start in the morning.  Most of her family had remained as high elves in the alliance, only Medaldraydra had decided to stay in Silvermoon as such the only family she had left was her daughter.  She couldn’t forgive the bigotry that had come from the Alliance that had happened in the short time the Blood Elves had been part of the resistance.  She never really got on well with her parents.  They always treated her like she was their property and that she should do as she was told even when she was an adult.  They didn’t trust her to take care of herself so a part of her was relieved that she wouldn’t have to see them anymore.  After all her parents had disowned her when she had decided to stay in Silvermoon so why would she want to see people that didn’t even see her as their own daughter anymore.      </p>
<p>Her daughter would be turning twenty soon and with the threat of the Legion, Medal decided to join the Rangers so she would have the abilities to protect her.  Her daughter was a cheerful and curious girl who dreamed of exploring the Eastern Kingdoms someday.  She had short auburn hair in a pixie cut and meant the world to Medal.  Medal’s daughter was named Willow and she was a short little thing.  She enjoyed picking flowers and running around with the other kids.  She also loved to make flower crowns for both her and her mother.  </p>
<p>What was Medal doing getting lost in thought she had to get some sleep no matter how nervous she was.  After all, what good would it do if she arrived on the day of her initiation exhausted.  After another hour trying not to get lost in thought again she finally managed to fall asleep.  Even if it was only about three hours it was better than nothing even if she was going to be tired the whole day.  Nonetheless ready or not it was time for her first day as a Ranger-in-training.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>